


SPANK ME (and other pick up lines used by Gilbert Blythe)

by orayofsunshine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Frat Boy!Gilbert, not much plot but gratuitous flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine
Summary: After being dragged to a party she has no interest in attending, Anne meets an intriguing guy with an even more intriguing shirt.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 283





	SPANK ME (and other pick up lines used by Gilbert Blythe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamiRugbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiRugbee/gifts).



> This is a collaboration with my friend Jenni (@lovelyrugbee on twitter and @lovelyrugbee_art on insta) who drew an absolutely AMAZING picture to go along with this one shot! Go give her some love, because she is wicked talented!

In a list of things entitled: **THINGS ANNE WANTS TO BE DOING ON A FRIDAY NIGHT** , being shoved into a hot, smelly frat house where the only people she knew were her (horrible) friends that had drug her there to drink punch with a questionable amount of Everclear in it had to be at the very bottom. Yet, that’s where she was, arms crossed over her chest, only moving to pull down the leather miniskirt Diana had forced her into for the night. 

“You’re never going to have any fun standing there sulking all night,” Her friend said with an unsympathetic eyeroll, shoving her half finished drink into Anne’s hand. “Drink, talk to people, _have fun._ ” 

“I went out last weekend, if you can even remember that,” She snapped back. “And I had fun then, but this week has been hell, I’m tired and the last place I want to be is here.” 

“We don’t have to stay all night, but you know Ruby really wants to see that guy that she’s been talking to and we couldn’t just let her go alone, and a group is better than two…” Diana explained, eyes pleading for Anne to understand. The redhead simply huffed, taking a sip from the cup Diana had offered her. 

“I know, I know. Safety in numbers has always been our policy.” She relented. “I’ll try and fix my attitude, for Ruby, even though that guy is a total tool. Why don’t you go make sure Ruby isn’t getting her heart broken and I’ll go get some air, it smells like stale beer and BO in here. Find you in a few?” 

With that the two women split up, Diana headed towards the dance floor while Anne made her way to the back yard, sipping her drink as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. She glanced around, finding the regular crowd of people out there smoking and getting some air just as she was. 

She avoided the small groups of people milling about and instead tucked herself away from everyone else, perching herself on the air conditioning unit, taking another sip from her cup as she opened up her book app on her phone to read. While she was a firm believer that books were best enjoyed in paperback form, she wasn’t about to turn her nose up to a distraction from the party she was desperate to ignore. 

She was only a few pages in when she saw someone approach her, a sense of dread building in her stomach as she ignored the guy, acting indifferent as she continued to read. 

“Are you alright over here?” He asked, and Anne simply nodded, not bothering to look up. 

“Just fine, thank you.” She said dismissively. To her disappointment the answer was not satisfactory for the dude, and with a huff of exasperation that she didn’t attempt to hide she looked up from her phone to confront the asshole who wouldn’t leave her alone. 

“Do you need something from me?” She said hotly, scowling up at the intruder as she got her first good look at him. Her first thought was that he was decently good looking, for a frat guy. Usually she didn’t touch the dudes with a six foot pole, leaving Ruby to the drama that came with dating frat boys. But taking in his messy curls, poking haphazardly out of a backwards baseball cap, faded, fraying jeans, and well-loved Chuck Taylors, her interest was piqued enough to not immediately turn back to what she was reading. 

“I saw you over here by yourself and wanted to make sure you were alright, that’s all. Nothing nefarious, I promise.” He said, holding his hands up in surrender, and Anne simply raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if she should comment on his impressive use of “nefarious” (a word she was sure was not in most fraternity boy’s vocabularies) or the fact that she didn’t believe him one iota either way. Before she could construct a response he was sticking his hand out to her, a lopsided grin on his face that made her stomach flip. 

_Shit. He_ _is_ _hot._ She thought bitterly. 

“I’m Gilbert, what’s your name?” He asked, and Anne glanced back and forth between his face and his outstretched hand a few times before opening her mouth to respond, only to shut her mouth as she did a double take to his shirt. 

“ _Spank me?”_ She read, face twisting in a mixture of confusion and repulsion and he laughed, throwing his head back for a moment. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone named that before, but there’s a first time for everything.” He teased, and Anne rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her drink as she fought to collect herself after her outburst. 

“I was reading your shirt, dumb ass.” She huffed.

“Oh, really? Do you like it?” He said, glancing down at the shirt with a smirk, taking it in as if he were reading it for the first time before looking back up at her with a playful grin. “Do you want to borrow it?” 

If she hadn’t been extremely bored and somewhat amused by the guy in front of her, she probably would have thrown her drink in his face for such a ridiculous comment. But talking to the guy- Gilbert? was proving to be the most entertaining part of the night. Rather than dignifying his comment with an answer she held out her hand for him to shake.

“My name’s Anne. With an ‘E’.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Anne with an E.” Gilbert said, his grin never leaving his face as he took her hand in his. She simply raised an eyebrow at him as she let go of his hand, taking another look at the ridiculous shirt he was wearing. It looked soft from too many washes and well loved, despite the fact that “SPANK ME.” was emblazoned across the black fabric in thin white letters, with “P.L.E.A.S.E.” printed underneath it in smaller, less conspicuous print.

“There has to be a story here.” She finally said, looking back up to him. “Is it a suggestion? A polite request?” 

He laughed at that, and Anne couldn’t help but join him, drawn to him in a way that caught her off guard. She shoved down the feeling, she had always been exceptional at reading people, and she knew that while most men that would approach her while she was alone at a party were ones she would immediately get a bad vibe from, she wasn’t getting that feeling at all from Gilbert. He hadn’t tried to make a pass on her yet (unless him asking her if she wanted to borrow his shirt counted, which she wasn’t) and he had kept his body language casual, keeping his body angled in such a way that he was never blocking her from the rest of the party, leaving both of them visible to the rest of the people outside. 

“It’s only serious if you want to take it seriously.” He flirted, winking at her so quickly she almost missed it. She blushed, and if he noticed, he didn’t say anything about it in favor of continuing on. “It’s actually my lucky shirt.” 

“Oh, really?” She said with a snort, keeping her tone light as she teased him. “So you wear it to all of these parties then? Go up to all of the girls sitting by themselves with your lucky shirt?” 

To her surprise, it was his turn to blush then, the tips of his ears going red as he shook his head. “It’s my lucky shirt, not my _get lucky_ shirt. I don’t usually come up to girls like this, actually. You’re the first.” He explained, and Anne had to take a sip from her cup to hide her smile from him, feeling very satisfied that she had gotten under his skin. 

“Alright then, so tell me this: what makes it lucky?” She prompted, not wanting for the conversation to end. She was having fun talking to Gilbert, and was content to sit out in the warm night with him and away from the thumping bass and sweaty bodies inside the house.

“My brother got it for me as a joke,” He started, and Anne nodded. 

“Some weird fraternity thing?” She asked, and he shook his head. 

“No, not my fraternity brothers, my real one. And the occasion was that he’s an asshole who likes to torment me.” He explained, and Anne took another sip of her drink before beckoning him to continue. 

“But he got it for me a few years ago, and one day I overslept the morning of a final and this is the first shirt I grabbed. I looked like a total douche, but I ended up with the highest grade on the final, so after that I knew it was my lucky shirt. I even wore it when I took the MCAT.” 

“A doctor, then?” Anne said, raising an eyebrow up at him. 

“Aspiring,” Gilbert replied with a nod. 

“Well did your lucky shirt prove itself once more?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m still waiting for my results on the MCAT, so I’m still holding out hope for that,” He said, looking slightly nervous as his eyes locked with hers. “But I’m also hoping it’ll work for me now when I ask if I can take you out some time?” 

Anne blushed at his boldness, eyes going wide for a split second before she collected herself and answered.

“I don’t do any sort of spanking until at least the third date, just so you know. Giving _or_ receiving.” She said teasingly, grinning at him over the edge of her cup, taking a long sip as Gilbert chuckled, tucking his hands into his pockets as he leaned his shoulder against the wall beside her. 

“I think I can settle for one date and we can work our way up to that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled, her heart skipping in her chest. 

“The tricky part will be getting to the second date. I’m highly selective with the guys I let take me out.” She said. Gilbert smiled victoriously, becoming more and more intrigued with the girl in front of him the longer they talked. 

“Alright, and say I make it past that second date. Hypothetically, of course.” He said with a laugh. Anne simply raised an eyebrow at him then, looking him up and down, her eyes lingering on his shirt for a moment longer than strictly necessary. 

“We’ll have common ground for the third one, we figured that out tonight, so don’t worry about that.” She shot back, not able to contain the flirty smile on her face. 

She could have sat there all night and flirted with him, her attraction to him undeniably magnetic, but before anything else could be said Diana was marching out of the house, an obviously crying and distraught Ruby in tow. 

“Anne, we’re leaving, _now._ ” Diana said firmly, holding onto Ruby’s hand tightly as the blonde tucked her face into her shoulder, mascara stains already staining the white top. Anne sighed, casting a glance at Gilbert, not wanting to leave him just yet. 

“Go, they obviously need you much more than I do right now, even though I have to say I thought that would be hard to beat.” He said, pulling out his phone quickly and passing it to her to put her number into. She did so quickly, sending herself a text to have his number, heart racing as her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

“I’ll text you about that date, okay?” She said, taking a step backwards as Diana called her name again, louder and more insistent than the first. He just gave her the lopsided smile that drew her to him initially, grabbing the collar of his shirt and giving it a little tug. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget. We have to get to that third date, right?” He tossed back, and Anne giggled, finally reaching Diana and Ruby as she did. Finally within reach, her wrist was quickly snatched by the brunette, and before she could even give him a wave goodbye, Anne was being tugged into the house and through the party. 

She felt her phone buzz before she even got into the cab, and as soon as they piled into the backseat she was checking the message, unable to contain the smile as she read the text. 

**[Gilbert Blythe]:** As much as I hate telling my brother he’s right, I think the lucky shirt worked again ;) 

**[Anne Shirley-Cuthbert]:** I’m inclined to agree, tell him I said thank you? 

**[Gilbert Blythe]:** Maybe on the fourth date you can tell him yourself? 

**[Gilbert Blythe]:** if you want, of course

**[Gilbert Blythe]:** you aren’t even tied into a first date, if you change your mind

**[Anne Shirley-Cuthbert]:** I won’t, trust me :)

**[Anne Shirley-Cuthbert]:** And that forth date plan sounds like an excellent plan to me, I’m looking forward to it. 

**[Gilbert Blythe]:** More than the third date? 

**[Anne Shirley-Cuthbert]:** Not even close ;) 

  



End file.
